Mangled
by xXTheMarionetteXx
Summary: Toy Foxy arrives with the other animatronics ready to have fun with children in Kids Cove but the kids don't want to play with her, they just destroy her instead permanently damaging her and her mind. She loses her name and is now called mangle, but a certain fox ends up helping her through it. Foxy x mangle. so this is my first story. Rated M for lemons. NOW WITH COVER IMAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mangled**

It was early in the morning when it happened. The 4 large boxes were rolled in. 3 on the stage 1 in kids cove. They all had

names Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Freddy fazbear, and Foxy the fox . They were all counterparts of the old

characters. Bonnie was first to be activated, then Chica, then Freddy, then Foxy. Bonnie looked around the pizzeria and saw

. "Hello?" Bonnie said raising his eyebrow. Chica just looked at and screeched with delight as she saw

Bonnie and Freddy. This caused everyone to flinch because it was so sudden. "Hi im -" he was cut off by all 3 of the

animatronics saying "I know who you are " in unison. This caused them all to burst into laughter.

***Foxy's POV***

I heard sounds of laughter outside which caused me to become sad "Had they forgotten about me?" I thought. I looked

out onto the stage. saw me and motioned me to come there without the others seeing his signal. I walked over

and pretended to be surprised and winked at me. "Hi Foxy" He said in a cheerful voice.

***Third person POV***

All of the animatronics knew each other already because it was programmed into them. They all said their hi's and hello's.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard coming from the parts and service's room followed by 4 voices.

voice 1: REPLACED?! T-T-T-HAT LYING B-B-BASTARD!

voice 2:C-C-CALM DOWN F-F-F-OXY!

voice 3: GGGHH F-F-F-O-O-OX-X-X-Y-Y GGHH F-FR-RE-ED-DY-Y-Y GGGGGG WHERS C-C-C-CH-H-H-IC-C-CA-A-A?

voice 2: BONNIE-E-E-E DON-N-NT STRAIN YOUR-R-R-R VOICE BOX!

voice 3: GGGGGHHHH S-S-SORR-Y-Y-Y F-F-F-F-REDDY GGHHGHGHGHGHGGGH...

voice 4: I-I-I-IM RIGHT H-H-H-ERE B-BONNI-E-E-E!

Everyone turned to . He sighed then said "those are the old animatronics they fight a lot im going to go talk to

them to calm them down."

**ok so I know it was short but its just the first chapter. I will try my best to release a new chapter every day or so. please pm me if you have any ideas or thoughts. leave reviews . please tell me if the chapters need to be longer. AND DONT FORGET TO REV UP THAT MUSIC BOX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took so long to upload this chapter my computer broke down so I had to get it fixed. Also for some reason the name Mr. Fazbear isn't showing up so I will make sure that doesn't happen again. So chapter 2 LETS GO! **

Chapter 2

Mr. Fazbear walked down the hall towards the spare parts room and slowly opened the door. " Hello? " He said slowly walking in. A loud

screech was heard and foxy was suddenly on top of him. " YOU LYING BASTARD! " he yelled. Old Freddy and Old Chica grabbed foxy and

pulled him off of Mr. Fazbear. " You l-l-l-lied to us. " Freddy said. Chica and Bonnie were holding foxy back.

*Toy Foxy's POV*

The sounds were loud and scary I thought to myself. I looked over and saw Toy Bonnie shaking. He was scared. Toy Freddy started to walk

to the parts and service room. " Freddy where are you going? ". I said. "To see if Mr. Fazbear is ok. "

*Parts and Service room POV.*

" I c-c-can explain! " Mr. Fazbear said, Toy Freddy started to run. " Let go of foxy" Old Freddy said. Toy Freddy burst into the room just in

time. "if you kill him we will all be scrapped! " Toy Freddy said. This caused Foxy to stop moving. Old Freddy looked at his counterpart

and glared. Toy Freddy dragged Mr. Fazbear out of the room.

*Third person POV*

"Are you ok?" asked Chica "yeah im ok" said Mr. Fazbear. Toy foxy sighed in relief. "Uh I forgot to tell you, tomorrow is your first day

performing!

*Time Jump to Tomorrow*

15 minutes till the pizzeria was open. Everyone was excited to start. The doors opened and kids flooded in surrounding Freddy, Bonnie and

Chica. Toy Foxy looked at the 8 four-year-olds running towards her. They started giving her hugs and petting her soft fur. Then one kid

saw a little gap above her tail. He reached his hand inside and pulled. Her tail snapped off. She turned around and gasped. All the little kids

started laughing and started to rip her to pieces. she struggled trying to get them off of her. Eventually they got bored of destroying her.

Something caught one of there attention. It was a big box of spare parts. He grabbed a few parts and started attaching them to her.

She tried stopping him from doing it. He grabbed an eyeless endoskeleton head and tore out Foxy's eye and put it in the head. She yelped

in pain but soon saw through the eye again because the kid attached the head to her. The kids put a bunch of spare parts on her. She no

longer could stand. The kids ran off and she was left in silence for three hours.

*Time Jump to After closing. Foxy's POV*

Why did they do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I could hear the others talking. I cant move my legs! wait.. the ceiling has wires

and stuff hanging from it. Maybe I can climb on those? I reached up and grabbed the lowest wire and pulled myself up. I crawled in the

wires till I got to the main stage.

*Third person POV*

"OH MY GOD!" Chica screamed while staring at Foxy. Foxy was crying and the other animatronics were speechless. " Foxy what

happened?!" Mr. Fazbear yelled in a loud tone. "t-t-they t-t-tore m-m-m-me apart." Foxy stuttered.

**CLIFFHANGER! ok so this is a little short but next chapter is when I will have Toy Foxy be named Mangle. also if you guys have ideas wrute a review or pm me ok? and remember DONT FORGET TO REV UP THAT MUSIC BOX!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey how's it going got the next chapter here for you guy's to read! Also i've decided im going to be uploading a story every night (im in eastern time zone in America) So to the chapter!**

Chapter 3

"T-t-they mangled you!" Freddy said, "hey wait a second" Mr. Fazbear said "That's perfect!" he exclaimed. " NOTHING IS PERFECT WITH THIS!" Foxy Yelled"WHAT IS GOOD

ABOUT THIS?" Mr. Fazbear laughed and then said "You are perfect! This is great! You can be a take apart put back together attraction for the toddlers!" Freddy glared at him

and said "sometimes I wish they killed you." Mr. Fazbear just smiled and said " Think about all the money we will roll in!"Freddy then replied with "YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT

MONEY?! ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS PERMANENTLY A WALKING CRAWLING PILE OF MANGLE PARTSANDYOU CARE ABOUT MONEY!?" Mr. Fazbear barely listened to what he had

said. "HA that will be her new name The Mangle" he said. Freddy was getting angry and grabbed hold of him. "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT IM JUST GONNA LET YOU LIVE

FOR NOW BUT NEXT TIME, OOOH NEXT TIME, IM GONNA LET THAT FOX IN THE PARTS ROOM DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU KILLED

YOURSELF!" Mr. Fazbear then started to shake. He pushed the Bear away from him and in the process shut him off letting Freddy fall to the ground. He remembered he

installed an EMP clicked the button and all the animatronics turned off. He turned them on the next morning after replacing the memory of Foxy's name with the name he

decided. He also decided to let them keep the memory of her being ripped apart, but didn't let them keep the memory of his and Freddy's fight. The next day Mangle could'nt

resist the urge to cry. She just laid in Kids Cove all day in sorrow. She couldn't think and just let the kids do what they want. She just sat there crying.

*Time jump to that night*

*Old Foxy's POV*

I watched as the others fell asleep. Now's my chance to make things right. I walked down the hall towards Kids Cove and walked in. The animatronic in there was just a pile of

parts connected together in the center of it all was a head that looked like his just it was a girl. Her face was a white beautiful fur accompanied by cute red dimples on her

cheeks and pretty red lipstick. She had one eye that was closed the other was open and you could see where her old eye was connected. She saw him and knew why he was

there. " Go ahead kill me. My life I shitty enough so just kill me. I don't to eternally be a pile of moving scrap." I was going to kill her. Someone who's so helpless and alone

with no one there to help her, and I was going to kill her? "What are you waiting for?" she said. I couldn't think of anything so I just blurted out the first thing that came to

mind."What made ye think I was gonna kill the prettiest lass i've ever seen?"

*Mangle's POV*

Did he just say that? I started blushing. He thinks im pretty, A mess of scrap, Pretty? I then realized I was blushing and he was slightly blushing. " I ,um, im sorry for

assuming" I managed to say I looked at him and he then said " that's okay. lots a folks assume because of what at the old pizzeria..." he said trailing off. He looked at me

and saw that my face was covered in tears. He then ran off "Great I scared him off" I said crawling onto a table about to burst into tears. but he came back this time with a

towel. Before I could ask what it was for he stared to wipe off my tears.

**Hey so I brought foxy in. And I didn't know if any of you were confused (considering nobody's written any reviews.) about why Jeremy and Golden Freddy**

** are on the main character list. This is because Golden Freddy will be trying to get Foxy and Mangle closer. And Jeremy because he will be trying to keep this**

** whole thing a secret from Mr. Fazbear by getting Foxy and Mangle to stay in Kids Cove if any sexual contact happens between them. So this story is getting **

**a lot of viewers. As of me typing this I have 4 followers and 3 likes. So im going to be making these chapters in between 600 and 700 words. So have a **

**great time and remember REV UP THAT MUSIC BOX!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAZUP! hey so here I am back with another chapter! So here's a shout out to FNAF FOXY (yes that is his username) he gave me some great advice on my story, so go ahead and check him out. Also im abandoning the idea of Jeremy trying to keep things a secret, instead he is NOT going to be in the story, but Golden Freddy will be doing what I had intended. So on to the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Mangle looked in to Foxy's bright orange eyes and lost her train of thought. " Are ye just gonna stare at me or are ye gonna tell me yer name?" Foxy said in his deep raspy

voice." im uh sorry " she said shaking. " so yer name is 'uh sorry?' " He said in a sarcastic voice. " n-n-no my name i-i-is Mangle." she managed to stutter out. " My name is f-"

he was cutoff by her finishing his sentence "Foxy. I know what your name is" she said trying to hold back a wave of tears. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Foxy

spoke out. " Why are ye crying? " Mangle couldn't hold her tears back for long but replied with "I was *sniff* torn apart by them". Foxy didn't know why but an intense rage

fell upon him. "Who?" he said in a deep tone. "The children. they did this to me. they didn't want to have fun and play games they just wanted to destroy me." she couldn't hold

her tears in anymore. She burst into tears and was holding her head down. Foxy couldn't stand seeing her sad so he took the towel and wiped her face. She blushed at this and

tried not to cry anymore. they just stared into each others eyes. Foxy staring deeply into her cute yellow eye.( since they are both missing eyes im just putting 'eye') Mangle

looking into his bright orange eye. It seemed like the world stopped spinning and time stopped, then they kissed. it lasted about 10 seconds and it was very passionate. Then

they snapped back to reality and realized what happened. Mangle moved backwards almost falling off the table. Foxy just blushed and then said " i-i-i-im s-sorry!" he then

dashed back to the parts and service room leaving mangle by herself.

*Mangle's POV*

I couldn't believe it. I just kissed my counterpart. I thought he was gonna kill me. Why me? Out of all of them, my counterpart loves me. I have to admit though... he's cute.

*Foxy's POV*

What am I doing? I was going to kill her. How could I be so blind? To kill her would be to kill myself. She's beautiful, but how can I talk to her now? I bet She thinks im weird.

How would the others react? If only i hadn't tried to kill Mr. Fazbear I would have been able to talk to them and make them my friends, but now, it's too late. or is it? I could

force Mr. Fazbear to erase that memory from them. But not from Mangle, id want him to let her keep that memory so she wouldn't feel awkward around me.

*Third person Foxy POV*

Foxy crept out of the Parts and service room and walk to Mr. Fazbear's office. He opened the door. Mr. Fazbear almost screamed and jumped towards the EMP button but was

to late. Foxy grabbed it and threw it out the door. He grabbed the door handle ,closed it ,and locked it. "Now listen hear Foxy-" he was cutoff by Foxy saying " No you listen

hear Mr. Fazbear." His eyes went from the rage filled red eye to his sincere yellow eye " im sorry fer tryin to kill ye." this surprised Mr. Fazbear in which he replied

" Im sorry I lied to you, I should have told you and the others the truth, j-j-just don't kill me please.". Foxy's eye went from yellow to his usual bright orange eyes.

" if I wanted to kill ye you'd be dead." Foxy said in his deep raspy voice. "Then what did you want?" Mr. Fazbear said concern in his voice. "I want you to get rid of Freddy,

Chica ,and Bonnie's memory of my outburst." Foxy said "uh but what about Mangle?" Mr. Fazbear said. "I met her tonight, and things got... complicated." Foxy said losing

focus thinking about what happened. He snapped back to reality when Mr. Fazbear said "oh... I um. hmmm I-I'll see what I can do. uh why the others though?" Foxy thought

of what to reply with ad then said with " I don't want em to think im mean."

**I guess this chapter was a little cheesy and all but it'll get better I promise. So not much to say, I know that I said these were going to be 600 to 700 words each, but i just keep tying and typing, but I guess that's a good thing. SO REMEMBER TO RE- okay they get the point! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well wooptie frickin doo! 1,670 views and 9 favs, yaaah im popular! not really , anyway i've got nothing to put here so yeah on to chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

The next day Mr. Fazbear walked in with a mechanic and told him what to do. A few minutes later their memory of Foxy was gone." Hey uh Mr. Fazbear im done" the guy said

with a weird southern accent. " Ah good! Now there is some old animatronics in the back, and I was wondering if you could fix their voice boxes, and also one of them is

missing a face so could you fix that too?" Mr. Fazbear said hoping he aid yes. "you'll have to pay me extra" he said making Mr. Fazbear cringe. "How much will that cost? "

Mr. Fazbear said. " hmm, like another $20 for the voice boxes. I'll see the condition of the head and get back to you on that. Mr. Fazbear sighed with relief and showed him

where the old animatronics were. "well I reckon I could fix all them robots for $230. " All of them?" Mr. Fazbear said, shocked at how little it cost. "All of them." Mr. Fazbear

practically jumped through the roof. Considering he basically shit's out $10,000 every year for the pizzeria, this seems like giving a pizza guy a tip." When will you get them

fixed?" Mr. Fazbear asked. " at least 2 days, at most 3 days, but that's still pretty quick." the man said. "Great! I cant wait to see them fixed!." Mr. Fazbear said ecstatically

. "well there is one problem though, I'll have to take them to my shop to get them fixed" he said. Mr. Fazbear shuttered at what might happen if they got mad with him." Thats no problem!"Mr. Fazbear replied, lying straight to the mans face." well I'll load them up."

*Old Freddy's POV*

" W-w-wait your not r-r-replacing us?" I asked Mr. Fazbear after the man had left. "t-t-t-thank you so much!" Chica said "uh don't thank me Chica thank Foxy!" He said b

leaving. "F-F-F-Foxy? You did this?" I said. "Yes I did do this, I also got Mr. Fazbear to remove our counterparts memory of me freaking out on him, meaning we can finally

make friends" Foxy replied. " w-w-wait, why?" I asked. foxy sighed and then said " because I was planning to kill me counterpart, but when I met 'er she was ... wanting me

kill her." this confused me so I then said "Why d-d-did she want t-t-t-to die?" Foxy sighed again." because she had been torn apart and abused by the kids. They dismantled

and added extra animatronic device's on her, such as an extra head or arm, and they ripped apart her costume to the point where the only spots left covered are

her head,hands, and feet." I felt bad for her. Then I heard a laugh. I turned around and saw bonnie laughing. This caused Foxy's eye to go burning red." why are ye laughing"

Foxy said. I was scared thinking what Foxy might do to him. "ghghgggg i-i-im ggh laughing hhggg b-b-because your ggghghh in love ggghg." Bonnie managed to say. I just

stared at Foxy, his eyes went back to bright orange." Is that t-t-true Foxy?" I said. "yes it be true, we talked and the lass started crying so I got a towel to wipe 'er tears.

Then we kissed. "I almost screamed with joy but Chica beat me to it. Her "Delightful" screech was followed by her saying "aawwe! that's s-s-s-so cute!" I almost laughed

when Foxy glared at her. "well we best be gettin ready fer the next 2 days cause we'll be in a repair shop getting fixed up" This caused us all to be a little glum, thinking

about what Mr. Fazbear is capable of, he could end us with a phone call." t-t-thank you so much for this!" Chica said in her most cheerful voice. The door then swung open

with 2 men standing at the door, 1 of them was the mechanic and the other was a big heavyset guy with a vest on. "well look at them, there creepy... maniacally staring into

our souls." The big one said. "awe quit your whining there robots and we've gotta fix em." the mechanic said. "alright lets just get them to the truck" the big one said.

**Ok so this chapter took awhile because im running out of ideas. I WILL TAKE SUGGESTION! anyway as of me typing this last part down here I got more views somehow, my views are now up to 1,750. BYYYYYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey** we got up to 2,423 views after my last chapter, so a I'll be doing an extra long chapter! SHOUT OUT TO The Ghost-Ninja Guy for giving me the idea for this chapter. Also there is gong to be minor character OC's, here's the names for the 2 mechanics, the first one that was at the pizzeria is Johnny and the big tall guy is Dan, also there is an OC for the dayshift guard which is a surprise you find out in this chapter. IV'E FINALY DECIDED TO HAVE JEREMY IN THIS JUST AS A MINOR CHARACTER! now on to chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

The truck containing the animatronics pulled up to the shop. The shop was the size of a double garage and held a lot of animatronic devices inside." lets get these darn things inside the shop!" Johnny said to Dan. " hold on I need to shut the truck off!". The man reached over and grabbed the key's out of the truck and opened up the back. " alright you get the bear and the bird thing, I'll get that thing without a face." Johnny told Dan. "ok lets get to it."

*Time jump to when they gang is in the shop*

"Alright lets get this over with, let start with the bear." Dan said. They started by taking the suit of and putting it to the side. They then started taking apart Freddy very carefully. The next step was to fix the wires. " Hey Dan grab that box wires will ya. While your at it get the red box from the back." Johnny said to Dan. " your not gonna attach '_that'_ to him are you?" Dan asked, scared of what he was going to say. "oh no im just gonna look at it, what the hell do ya think im gonna do with it?" Johnny said sarcastically. "You know that's illegal Johnny!" Dan said even more terrified than before. "So its illegal to add a criminal database to a robot!?" Johnny replied. " WELL IF THEY KILL SOMEONE YES!" Dan said starting to get angry. " Its not like they perform anymore, they just sit there in the parts room! Besides the police do it all the time and there the ones enforcing the law!. " Johnny said. " Remember the last time we added that to these things, SOMEONE LOST THEIR FRONTAL LOBE! and all Because of a pirate fox!"

*Flashback 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria*

(YES I KNOW THAT THE SECOND GAME IS A PREQUEL! IM JUST ADDING THIS FOR A GOOD EXPLINATION ON WHY THEY SHOULDN'T USE THE CRIMINAL DATABASE THING!)

_It was late 1987 when it happened, a nice cool day, kids rushing inside for a delicious slice of pizza. They watched Freddy sing and Bonnie play his guitar, Chica was serving pizza to everyone as they watched the performance. Then Freddy announced that Foxy the pirate was getting ready." Alright kids, its t-t-time for Foxy the P-P-Pirate to perform, but w-w-where is he?. Okay k-k-kids we have to c-c-call Foxy, Everyone yell, FOXY! Again kids , FOOOXY! One more time kids, FOOOOOOOOOXYYYYY!." **Random ****typed stuff before foxy** **starts talking**."_ _ARR me matey's! Are ye ready fer fun!." All the little kids yelled and screamed as Foxy did his performance. Everything was all fine, until Foxy stopped speaking and his jaw fell open, just hanging there. A parent complained and told one of the employees. The man grabbed his tool bag, and walked over to Foxy. He was fixing him when his eyes started glowing red. His jaw was fixed but still hung open and he just stared at the man. Then the criminal database kicked in and thought that he was a criminal. Foxy lurched at him and took a chunk out of his head causing parents and their children to run out the doors._

" that was over 20 years ago, we were only 19! We hadn't work out the kinks yet, but now its perfected!" Johnny said. Dan just glared at him. "Fine I wont put it in the bear I'll use it to replace that bunny thing's head." Johnny replied to his glare. "ONLY the bunny!" Dan yelled at him. "Just the bunny"

*while all this was going on stuff at the pizzeria were going on* **(if you couldn't tell Foxy didn't go to the shop)**

"Mr. Fazbear?" Foxy yelled into the bathroom. "Yes Foxy?". Mr. Fazbear said. "Sorry I was just seeing if you were here." Foxy replied, he was bored and the pizzeria was closed because of upcoming Christmas. **(yes I will be doing a Christmas special chapter on the day BEFORE Christmas) **Foxy walked down the hall to the security office and saw the day worker, Jack , was watching the cams." oh hey Foxy what's up " Jack asked. " I was just seein how ye be doing." Foxy told Jack. " Oh im fine how about you?". Jack asked. "well im nervous, I already told ye 'bout me and Mangle, but im scared to talk to her." Foxy said to Jack. "well if I were you I'd just talk and see how things go." Jack said, Foxy just looked down at the ground. Then Jack thought about something to cheer him up." ARRG me matey, we cant have sad ol' pirates now, can we?" Jack said in a cheesy pirate accent, causing Foxy to laugh. "that be the worst pirate voice i've ever heard." Foxy said causing them both to laugh. "well you better get going now!" Jack said. Foxy went running to Kids Cove. He jumped out into the room and startled Mangle. "Foxy don't scare me like that!". Mangle said blushing. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare ye." Foxy said. "uh about the other nigh-" She was cutoff by Foxy kissing her and holding them in it for what seemed like hours, but was actually just 10 seconds. "That night was amazing." he said. They laughed and talked and cuddled and said that they loved each other, But little did they know someone was watching them (other than Jack) and he goes by the name of Goldy.

* Third person prize box POV* **(WARNING GOLDY IS INSANE.)**

"Oh how wonderful it is, just saying it makes me happy! Love, LOOOOVVVE, L-O-V-E! Its so amazing don't you think?" Goldy asked himself "OH yes it is!" Goldy replied. "wondrous isn't it, how could an animatronic love without '_him'_ giving them, and us LIFE!" he said " Definitely another good word! LIFE!" he said. Goldy sat inside the prize box which was actually really big, considering its own dimension. "Will you stop messing with the tablet Goldy?" I said.**( I refer to The Marionette as _'I'_ because im** **xXTheMarionetteXx) "**fine we'll stop playing with it." Goldy said putting it down, peeking one more time.

*time jump, AGAIN, after the 2 days of fixing."

The truck pulled up to the pizzeria. "lets get these guys out of here and there as quickly as possible ok?" Dan said. Johnny opened the back and they started to take the animatronics inside.

**well look at that 1,291 words and as of me typing this we have 2,460 views, 11 followers, and 11 favorites. WOOT! This story is going well so far, but I don't think im really connecting with you guys, ive gotten 6 reviews, and most of them are repeats, so the next chapter will be a Q&A where I take your questions and answer them, so send me a review or pm me, so I can get questions.**


	7. Author's notes

**I am disappointed, I got 2 questions so here they are.**

**The Ghost-Ninja Guy: "**Hmm, I wonder how the criminal database will work this time. Hopefully there won't be any glitches like before. Assuming it works perfectly, and someone broke into the pizzeria, how would the criminal be handled?"

**xXTheMarionetteXx: **Well the criminal database will be working fine until Goldy has a little fun with it and starts giving Bonnie horrible visions causing him to go insane and rip his own face off and try to forcefully shove it onto Jack's head, but other than that it'll go fine!

**AND THE LAST QUESTION!(also by The Ghost-Ninja Guy)**

**The Ghost-Ninja: **"I hope Goldy is the good kind of insane."

**xXTheMarionetteXx:** Well his first '_personality'_ is good but you know judging by the answer I gave above you can kinda guess what his other _'personality'_ is like

**So this was disappointing I thought there was going to be a lot of questions so im not thinking anyone really cares at this point, or they ge the jist of what's going on. Either way I will continue to write more. bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So the Q&A was a waste of time. I think that this story is doing fine for my first story. Im going to start making it appear more Christmassy here and there in this story. Also the reason Foxy didn't go to the shop is because he never got too dismantled. Im just gonna have Goldy make a new suit with his weird powers. Speaking of Goldy, while he is talking I will refer to him as Evil Goldy and Good Goldy,(they are still the same animatronic just different minds) But when he isn't talking he will be referred to as just Goldy. On to the chapter!**

Chapter 7

"ok here's your check. "Mr. Fazbear said to the two men. They grabbed their checks and ran as fast as they could out the door.(Oh I forgot to type it but all the animatronics have met each other)"Wow they must be in a hurry" Mr. Fazbear said. " Alright guy come and help me get the boxes open and turn them on." He said. "I cant wait to see how they look now Foxy!" Mangle said, prying open Chica's box. Since they were all deactivated they had to pick them up and set them on a table. "Lets turn them on now!" Mr. Fazbear said. They all got turned on one at a time. Bonnie was first.

*Bonnies POV*

"Hello?" I said. I looked down and saw My foot had the costume part on it, and my hand was no longer missing. But my face, my face is there, I could feel it. "My face. My hand. MY VOICE!"

*Chica's POV*

I can feel, I have my hands back, my head is normal again. " My hands! There back!."

*Freddy's POV*

My costumes fixed, my eyes are clear, my top hat, its fixed. My endoskeleton. Im not stiff anymore. " I cant believe it, Thank you Foxy."

*Third person POV*

"Wow you guys look amazing" Foxy said. They all pretty much took him down with the big group hug they gave him. "AAAGHKK YOUR KILLING ME!" Foxy screamed, they all let go and started laughing. Mangle just grinned at Foxy.

*Third Person POV of Goldy/Marionette*

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Evil Goldy laughed. "They're so cute!" Good Goldy said. Goldy was looking into the tablet's screen watching them all have fun. " What are they doing now?" I asked. " Oh they are having fun with there new parts!" Good Goldy said. "Unlike us." Evil Goldy grunted. " Oh " I said. " Well if you want to have fun lets go out there." I said smiling at the thought. " But would if they don't like us." Good Goldy said. "Yeah would if they hate us." Evil Goldy said. "Well we have to try to make friends!" I said. " OH FINE! We'll go." Good Goldy said. Goldy and The Marionette open up the prize box and crawled out. Goldy floated in to the room with the Marionette behind him. Nobody saw them until Goldy yelled." HELLO EVERYONE!" his loud voice caused everyone to look at them. He just smiled and stared at them. " Who are you? " Asked Foxy. "Im Goldy, and this is Marionette!" Good Goldy said. "Um where did you come from?" Toy Chica asked. "The prize box duh." Evil Goldy said. "Stop being mean!" Good Goldy said. " Uh is he alright " Freddy asked." Oh he's not right in the head, id say he was dropped on his head as a baby but animitronic's don't age." I said. " Well hi, I never new there was an animatronic in the prize box let alone 2 animitronic's." Freddy said. Everyone said their hellos to Goldy and The Marionette.

*Everyone Third Person POV*

" Since I Have my hands back im gonna go make some pizzas for everyone. Does anyone want to help me?" Chica said. "I will!" Toy Chica and Goldy Said at the same time. They both laughed and followed Chica to the kitchen. "So how are you guys holding up?" I said. "What do you mean?" Freddy asked. "Oh that's right you don't know. Have you heard of The Joy of Creation?" I said. "Only in my dreams, why?." Freddy said. "Well im the one who gave you the gift life, The Joy of Creation." I said. "That's weird." Bonnie said.

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter not much to say. BYE.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's sorry I haven't upload in 2 days, I got an unexpected visit from my parents. Im still angry about it, but I promised a Christmas chapter so here it is. Also the other's can tell what personality Goldy is speaking in because when his evil self talk's his eye's turn red, but when his good self is talking his eyes are pitch black with the white center, Also in this chapter there's been a time jump to Christmas day.**

Chapter 8

"ITS CHRISTMAS!" Chica yelled while running out of the parts and service room. "Oh wonderful! I cant wait to see what Santa got me!" Good Goldy yelled (By the way Goldy was the youngest of the five children who were killed so he still believes in Santa. Everyone just goes with it even though they know Mr. Fazbear got most of the gift's.) "splendid" Evil Goldy said. They went running out to Kids Cove because that's where they decided to put the tree. "YAH!" Mangle yelled as she hung from the ceiling.(Everyone also had the option to make a gift for someone, so they all made something together for Jack.)"Ah nothing beats spending Christmas time with some animitronic's instead of my own family." Jack said sitting down next to Foxy and Mangle. "Jack you don't have to be here, its Christmas. You can go spend time with your best friends." Mangle said. " You guys are my best friends, people are just assholes, but you guy's are just all fun and games. I wish I could be an animatronic like you guy's. Jack said. "That can be arranged." Evil Goldy whispered. "Alright its time to open presents!" Toy Chica yelled. Everyone started to unwrap their present's. " A NEW GUITAR! " Toy Bonnie yelled. "ooooh! we got a new hat!" Good Goldy said. "Ha look a new mic!" Toy Freddy said. Everyone got a bunch of new little gadgets and toy's. "Uh guy's where's my present?" Marionette said. ( It's getting confusing putting I for Marionette.) Everybody tried not to panic they started getting nervous when. "I'll go get it." Jack said making everyone sigh with relief. Jack came back with a little Jack-in-the-Box. "Wind it up." Jack said. *IMAGINE THE JACK IN THE BOX SONG*. When it ended a little Jack-in-the-Box guy came out but instead of having the regular head on it, it had a 3D printed miniature model of Jack's head. Everyone laughed including Jack. "Thanks Jack!" Marionette said. "Oh jack your gift is in your office I'll take you there." Bonnie said. "alright I cant wait to see it!" Jack said. "Now's my chance." Evil Goldy whispered. They both walked down the hall. "Hey Jack, this is actually for you and Jeremy." Bonnie said. "Ok." Jack said. They went in the office and Jack saw the gift. A new desk chair. "Oh my gosh thank you so much! That old one was squeaky and uncomfortable. " Jack said. Evil Goldy was getting ready for his plan, he couldn't mind control anyone anymore because they didn't have the criminal database any more, but Bonnie's new face was a criminal database. He first had to weaken his mind with visions of him old self and they bite of '87, even though he didn't cause it. Bonnie started seeing things as Jack was sitting in the chair spinning around. Next step was to enter his mind. Bonnie's eyes turned black with white dots in the center. He stared at Jack sitting in his chair. "ITS ME" Bonnie said Jack stopped spinning and stared at Bonnie. "Hey are you alright?" Jack said. Bonnie suddenly ripped his face off. He was resisting Goldy thought. Then Bonnie jumped on to Jack making him fall of his chair. Bonnie was on top of him pinning him down and pushing his destroyed face towards Jacks face. Jack screamed and everyone started running towards the office. Mangle was crawling through the vents and got there first. She lunged on to Bonnie. Foxy came running down the hall and jumped over the desk on top of Bonnie. Mangle sunk her wires into his body and lifted him on to the ceiling holding him there. Foxy helped Jack up. The others got there after all this happened. "Oh got Jack what happened!" Toy Chica asked. "I don't know. He just said it's me then ripped his face off, then he jumped at and tried to shove his face on mine." Jack said. "Why though?" Freddy said. Mangle let go of Bonnie and she dropped him gently on the ground. "Well his eyes looked weird, they were pitch black with white center's." Jack said. "GOD DAMNIT! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Marionette said stomping down the hall. "We'll keep an eye on Bonnie you guys go find out who he's talking about." Foxy said. "Yeah we'll stay here." Mangle said. Everyone walked down the hall and into the dining hall to see Marionette strangling Goldy. "GOD DAMN YOU!" Marionette said. "Marionette what are you doing!" Freddy yelled. Both Freddy's ran over and pulled the Marionette back. "HE DID IT AGAIN, LET ME AT HIM!" Marionette said. "What's gotten into you?" Toy Chica said. "HE DID IT! JUST LIKE THE BITE!" Marionette said. "HAHAHA! You found me out you little puppet!" Evil Goldy said. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Marionette yelled. "What's going on here?" Jack yelled. "Oh the puppet here found me out, I WANT YOU DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil Goldy said. "HE ALSO MADE FOXY BITE THAT LITTLE GIRL!" Marionette said. "But you cant kill me for that." Good Goldy said. "QUIET YOU!" Evil Goldy said. "ENOUGH!" Mr. Fazbear yelled. Nobody knew how long he was standing there but he saw enough to know that Goldy had to be re-booted. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" He yelled. Jack told him what happened. Mr. Fazbear walked over to Goldy and said. "Merry Christmas" and turned Goldy off causing him to screech in pain. Everyone watched as Goldy fell to the ground. Mr. Fazbear tuned him back on.

**CLIFFHANGER! So I have decided that you guy are going to decide how Goldy ends up. Whether he is good or bad when he gets back up. Im probably going to do the polls thing if I can get it working, if not then it will be based on review's and pm's. BYE!**


	10. Merry Christmas!

**Hey I just wanted to say merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you guys had fun and I hope everyone spent time with their loved ones!**

**This is also kind of an update too. So an anonymous guest suggested that I do more "Lovey-Dovey" chapters with Foxy and Mangle.(they did use lovey-dovey in their review.)I decided since this is a story about Mangle I should probably do this more. Im sorry that I can't shout out the idea giver because he is a guest reviewer.**

**Well once again Merry Christmas! **

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE! **


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys** **im back with another chapter for you! The result of the vote is ...[insert dramatic music here]... You get to find out by reading the story! So here we go chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Goldy's endoskeleton shook as it rebooted. Everyone watched to see if his eyes showed red, or if they were pitch black with white centers. Goldy sat up and opened his eyes. they were his good eye's, not red. He looked up at everyone. They were concerned. He thought they _hated_ him, _rejected_ him. He was filled with pain and sorrow. Every thing bad he had ever done. Was it worth it? "I-I-Im a monster..." He said before dashing out of the office and into the bathrooms. He sat down in a stall and cried. "what have done." he thought. Everyone else sat in the office. Marionette was no longer mad. Bonnie picked up his face and put it back on with the help of Jack. "I'll go find im." Foxy said walking out of the office. "No... one of them is coming here." Goldy thought. "He's gonna kill me, dismantle me, shove me in room to rot. But I wont let them." Goldy thought before getting of the floor. Goldy walked to the door and realized Foxy went in the other bathroom. Goldy opened the door and walked out. He ran away fast and saw something out of the corner of his eye. The stage. He walked to it and saw a small door on the floor of the stage. He opened it and saw a step ladder. He got in and closed the door. He locked it and went down. It was dark so he couldn't see, but the steps went far down. When he reached the bottom he saw it was an old unused generator room. He turned the generator on. The lights turned on and he saw that the room had a fold out couch-bed. He opened it up and slept.

*Third person POV dining hall*

"I cant find im anywhere." Foxy told Mr. Fazbear. "Me too." Mangle said. "Where could he be?" Jack said. "Maybe he left the pizzeria." Freddy said. "No he couldn't have left, I had everyone set with alarms. It will go off if you leave." Mr. Fazbear said. "Oh crap my shift ended an hour ago. I've got t-" Jack was cutoff by Mr. Fazbear. "No your shift doesn't end till 9. The last security guard quit and I can't do the shift!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed. "Your lucky that my landlord is thinking of kicking me out. Just Let me go home and pack my things. The office is where I will stay. Wait, I'll have to work all day?" Jack said. "No, you get to sleep from 9 pm to 6 am." Mr. Fazbear said. "Wait, what about the night shift?" Jack said. "Well we don't need one now that all of us aren't cooped up in that room." Chica said.

*Time jump to the next morning*

*Third person Goldy POV*

Goldy was awoken by the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He could smell it through the vent's. He opened the vent and crawled inside. He climbed around until he was at the kitchen vent. He could see Chica and Toy Chica cooking breakfast. he went a bit farther through the vents and saw a bunch of boxes being carried into the Jack's office. "I wonder what they're doing." Goldy thought. He went back to the kitchen vent and saw that no one was in there. He climbed out and took the left over food sitting on the counter. He crawled back in the vent and back to his little room. He realized there was a TV set plugged into the wall. He found the remote and turned it on. He figured out that it is an old security TV. He could use it to see what everyone was doing. He flicked through the camera's and saw that the office was being turned into a bedroom. "I guess Jack is moving in." Goldy thought. He checked Kids Cove and saw Mangle and Foxy kissing. He couldn't help but smiling and being happy.

**Ok guys that was chapter 9! Hope you liked it. BYYYYYYYYYE!**


	12. Chapter 10

**HEEELLOOOO! If anyone was wondering I had to get rid of chpt 10 and 11. Why's that you may ask ,well, I was hacked! Isn't that just great? No? Well anyway ,Those chapters were typed by the hacker who then uploaded them, passing them off as a part of my story. I have fixed all the problems going on with this hacking thing and everything's fine now. So lets go, chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

Goldy yawned and crawled back to the generator room. He stepped out of the vents and got in the bed. He set all the food on a small wooden table next to the bed. He turned the security TV on and looked around making sure no-one new where he was. Goldy almost fell asleep but heard someone running around stomping. "Ugh, Do they have to be so loud?" He thought.

*Third person POV Foxy*

"GET BACK 'ERE YE LITTLE SHIT! Foxy yelled. "NEVER!" Toy Bonnie said, climbing up on one of the arcade games. " What's going on!?" Freddy yelled. "THE LITTLE BASTARD TOOK ME HOOK!" Foxy yelled. "Well how the hell did he do that?" Jack asked standing next to Freddy. Foxy walked over to Freddy. "I went into the bathroom to wash a stain off me hook, so I took it off, set it down and turned the water on. He walked in and I said hi to im and he pushed me away, grabbed me hook and ran off." Foxy said. Toy Bonnie was still on top of the arcade game, and He started pretending he was a pirate. " arr! im a dipshit pirate with no life!" Toy Bonnie said. Foxy was now getting angry and grabbed Jacks flashlight. "Hey give me back my flashlight!" Jack said. Foxy ignored him and threw the flashlight as hard as he could. It hit Toy Bonnie directly in the face and made him fall off the arcade machine. Foxy walked over and picked up his hook, he then put it back on and picked up Toy Bonnie. Foxy put his hook to his throat. "yer lucky that ye didn't break this, or I would have taken yer hand and bent it backwards into a new hook." Foxy said. Jack walked over and picked up his flashlight. "Damnit Foxy it's broken!" Jack yelled out. "Well boo hoo do I need to get it a Band-Aid and some medicine." Foxy said stomping off into Kids Cove. Mangle was curled up on a table sleeping. He walked in and sat down in a chair. Foxy just sat there staring at Mangle, his eyes started closing and he dozed off to sleep.

*Time jump 11:00 P.M.*

Foxy opened his eyes to see that he was still in the chair but he had a blanket covering him up. He looked over at Mangle and saw she was still on the table. He got up off the chair and walked out of Kids Cove. He looked at the big clock on the wall, it was 11:00. Foxy stretched out and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. (If you couldn't tell they can do stuff like humans. Eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, etc.)He started to take a sip when he heard glass breaking. He went to see what it was and found 2 armed robbers were at the front desk. Foxy started to panic, he ran to the parts and service room and told them what's happening. He then ran to Jacks office to tell him but saw that he was passed out on the floor with a bottle of vodka in his hands. "Damnit Jack, the one night ye get drunk!" Foxy said. Foxy ran down the hall to see the 2 robbers in the game area breaking into the arcade games and steeling the money from them. Freddy came up behind. "We cant do anything about this Foxy." Freddy said. Freddy put his hand on his shoulder. "If we do we will get scrapped." Freddy said. "I have to get back to Kids Cove then so they don't hurt Mangle." Foxy said sneaking back to Kids Cove. "Mangle ye got to get up now" Foxy said. "What why." Mangle said. "there's 2 robbers in the buildi- "Foxy was cutoff by Mangle gasping loudly. Foxy turned around. Right in the doorway stood one of the robbers holding a glock. He held up his gun and shot Foxy directly in the chest 3 times. Mangle screamed as Foxy fell to the ground. She lunged at him in anger sending him flying out of the Cove. She Hit him and kicked him until Freddy and Toy Freddy managed to pull her off of him. Bonnie then jumped on top of the robber holding him down. The other robber had a shotgun and shot at Chica, he hit her in the side and caused her to pass out. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie jumped at him. Toy Freddy got hit in the face with the gun and Toy Bonnie went got hit in the stomach. When everything was getting worse there was a loud scream and flash of gold and the robber was down on the ground. Every who was still conscious was staring at Goldy holding the robber down.

**OOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER! What's gonna happen next? Will Foxy be ok? Will Goldy finally stop hiding? Find out in the next chapter!**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't upload, my brother is a complete dumbass. I went to his house for a New Year's party but while I was there he managed to break his ankle and I had to drive him to the E.R. So here's the next chapter for you hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Goldy just stared down at the robber. "Goldy?" Freddy asked. Goldy let go of the robber and looked around. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie passed out on either side of him, Bonnie holding the other robber down, Chica passed out next to Toy Chica, Mangle had broken down in tears. Goldy didn't respond to Freddy and walked over to Chica. "Her endoskeleton is badly damaged but she will be fine." Goldy said. He got up and walked into Kids Cove. He saw Foxy laying on the ground covered in oil. Foxy was still awake and was freaking out, he thought he was going to die. Goldy kneeled down next to Foxy. "Don't worry Foxy, your gonna be just fine." Goldy said. "w-w-where's M-Mangle?" Foxy said. Mangle crawled in and hugged Foxy. "He's going to be fine, but I need your help." Goldy said. "What do you need?" Mangle said. Goldy took Foxy's hook off and used it to cut open his suit, Goldy then took the bullets out of Foxy's chest. "Ok I need some of your wires to fix him up." Goldy said. Mangle nodded. Goldy started to grab wires from Mangle's body and started to replace parts of Foxy. Once Goldy was done he walked over to the parts and service room. He came back with a box of needles and cloth. He first went and sewed up Foxy with some red string. Then he went over to Chica and put a chunk of wires and metal casing where she had been hit. There was not enough yellow cloth to fix he so Goldy had to take a bit of his own suit to fix it. Foxy calmed down and got off the ground and walked out to help make sure everyone was ok. Freddy and Foxy had to drag Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy to Kids Cove. Every one was in Kids Cove and everyone was silent. "I'll go get Jack and tell him what happened" Freddy said. He got up and walked into the office. He shook Jack until he woke up and Freddy and Jack went back to Kids Cove. They explained to Jack what had happened. It was 8:00 and everyone was asleep, except Goldy who just sat there staring at the doors to Kids Cove. Mr. Fazbear walked through the front door to see 2 men tied to chairs. He looked around until he got to Kids Cove. "What happened?" Mr. Fazbear asked. Goldy told him everything that had happened. "Well what am I going to tell the police?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "You tell them that they broke in and the guard took them down." Goldy replied. "But Jack isn't very strong." Mr. Fazbear said. "They don't know that." Goldy said. Mr. Fazbear nodded and pulled out his phone.

*Time jump to police arrival*

The 2 police car rolled up to the pizzeria. Three police officers walked up to the building. Mr. Fazbear was waiting inside. He told the police that Jack had subdued the 2 robbers. "Everything will be handled Mr. Fazbear, and all damages to the building will be covered." The police officer said. 2 other police officers took the robbers and shoved them in the car. "Have a good day Mr. Fazbear" the officer said. Mr. Fazbear waved at the officer's as they left. "See that wasn't so bad." Goldy said. Mr. Fazbear just sighed and walked away. Everyone had left Kids Cove except Foxy and Mangle who were sleeping up against the wall next to each other. Goldy looked over and saw all the toy animitronic's sitting and talking on stage. The others were in the parts and service room, except Freddy. He was in the office with Jack. Jack was showing Freddy how to use the tablet even though he never would need to use it. "Freddy, can we talk?" Goldy said standing at the door. "Uh, sure." Freddy said walking over to Goldy. They started walking down the hall talking about what had happened. once they got into the main stage area Freddy stopped. "Wait where have you been hiding?" Freddy asked. "Here I'll show you. Goldy walked up to the stage and got up on it. "What are you guys doing?" Toy Chica asked curiously. "Goldy's showing me where he was hiding all this time." Freddy said. Goldy grabbed the small hidden handle and pulled open the door. Goldy and Freddy climbed down and Goldy showed Freddy around the small room.

**So that was chapter 11 for you. I've handled everything with the whole hacking thing and everything is going good. So BYYYYE!**


	14. Update

**I'm just going to say, things are rough. One of my best friends has taken his own life. I am trying my hardest to get through this while still doing this fanfic and I am probably going to take a break for another day. On the sixth I'm going to be back with another chapter. I'm sorry that you guy's have to wait so long. So dont worry I will be back, I'll never abandon this fanfic. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 12

**tHey guy' im back with a new chapter. So i've been getting a lot of pm's about my friend and it makes me feel better to know that people I haven't met care about it, so thank you for all of your support. This chapter is not starting in the Goldy's secret room, it is starting in the office So lets get right in.**

Chapter 12

Foxy, Mangle, and Jack sat in the office talking . "So I talked to Mr. Fazbear and he said he was redecorating the pizzeria. He said that I can pick any room I want to redecorate." Jack said. "So what did ye pick?" Foxy said. "I've chosen Kids Cove." Jack replied. Foxy and Mangle both gasped in excitement, then hugged Jack. "Thank you so much!" Mangle said. They both let go of Jack. "so that means I need your help so you can have a comfy little place to call home. "Well then lets get started!" Mangle said with excitement. They walked out and into Kids Cove. "this goes first" Foxy said. Foxy grabbed the side of the sign that said Kids on it and ripped it clean off. "Well that's, um, a start." Mangle said. "Well then what's next?" Jack asked. "Lets make it look like me old cove." Foxy said. Mangle laughed. "What's wrong that?" Jack asked. "Oh nothing, it's just that if we are going to do so, I've got to look like a pirate because Foxy doesn't perform anymore." Mangle said. Foxy's ear's drooped down. "Well then we are gonna have to do something like that." Jack said. "Ah, I've got the perfect thing!" Foxy said. He the pulled something out of a pocket on his short's. It was a small eye patch with a skull and bones woven into it. "I used to hand these out to kids so they can be part of me pirate crew." Foxy said. He handed it Mangle and she put it on her missing eye. "But what about a hook hand?" Mangle asked. "I'll be right back Jack said. He ran into the parts and service room and found an old box. It was extra parts for Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. He found a spare hook and ran down the hall to the soon to be Pirates cove. "Here use this" He said. He handed it to Mangle. "Since I have three arms now I can have 2 free arms and then a pirate hook arm!" Mangle exclaimed. Foxy grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Foxy was happy that she liked all this pirate stuff. Foxy let go of Mangle. "I love you." Mangle said.

*Third person Goldy and Freddy POV*

Goldy was done showing Freddy the room. "Where's Marionette?" Goldy said. "He's been sitting in the prize box just listening to that Jack in The box. He ripped the funny little head off and threw it away." Freddy said. "Well I have to go talk to him then." Goldy said. Goldy and Freddy climbed out and Goldy headed to the prize corner and Freddy went to see what Foxy and Mangle were doing. Goldy walked over to the prize box and knocked on it. "Marionette it's me Goldy! Let me in please!" Goldy said. All he could hear was the pop goes the weasel tune playing. Once it hit the ending The Marionette jumped out of the box onto Goldy. They were both on the floor and Marionette was crying while holding onto Goldy. They talked about what happened when Goldy was gone and Goldy showed Marionette the secret room he hid in. After that they both went back to the prize box.

**So that was chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed. If out have any suggestions then pm me or give a review. BYYYYYYYE!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, there was a blackout, it lasted 6 hours and I gave up waiting. So I've been getting a lot o f PM's asking about whether or not im going to have other character's be in relationship's, so I was thinking about, ToyBonnie X ToyChica and OldBonnie X OldChica. also if anyone has OC's that they want in my story, if so then send me their name, gender, whether they're animatronic or human, stuff like that. So lets just get right in to the chapter**

Chapter 13

Mr. Fazbear sat in his office and looked up at the clock. "Ah, its time to open up." He said to himself. The Holidays were over and they were opening up the doors once more. Mr. Fazbear walked out of his office and got to the front door. He opened the door and saw a sea of kids. "Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's, kids!" He yelled out. The swarm of kids ran inside towards the stage, but a few little kids were sad. There was a big sign that read: CLOSED. It was Kids Cove. Inside were 7 people, 2 painter's, 4 builder's, and 1 carpenter. Since they weren't allowed to know the animitronic's were alive, Mangle was hanging out with Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie in the parts and service room. They all talked and laughed and had a good time. The other's though, were getting used hanging around kids. Toy Freddy accidently tripped a kid. Toy Chica almost went out of character and Toy Bonnie was going to explode with anger, a little toddler kept calling him a girl and he kept breaking character to tell the little boy to stop. Things were not going very well for them, but none of the parents complained. it was about closing time when all of the worker's came out of Kids Cove. They decided to completely destroy the sigh and made a new pirate themed one up. It looked amazing. Mr. Fazbear and Jack had them build a spare room attached to 'Pirates Cove' that was the size of a kids bedroom. He told them it was for storage purposes but it was actually Mangle and Foxy's room . Mr. Fazbear made the old generator room a big bedroom with 3 beds for the _Toy's _(Toy series animitronic's.) The parts and service room also had 3 beds for the old animitronic's. Foxy and Mangle got ready to see the new Pirates Cove. When they walked in it looked like the cabin of a real pirate ship. It had a small stage with a desk in the center, the drawers filled with cool little pirate themed toys for kids. The wall was covered in pictures of cartoon pirates. There was a big pirate ship painted on the ceiling. Every animatronic was painted onto it, making them one big pirate crew, with Captain Foxy and First Mate Mangle **(XD Pirate lingo) **But what caught Foxy's gaze was a big purple curtain with white stars hand woven into it. Foxy went up to and pulled the curtain apart to reveal a small room with a big bed in the center of it. Above it was a framed picture of Foxy from the old pizzeria. Foxy sat and stared at the little room, while Mangle went crazy about all the cool pirate stuff scattered around Pirates Cove.

*Time Jump. The next day.*

Mangle awoke and looked around. Foxy was next to her. "Foxy, its time to wake up!" She said shaking Foxy. "ah, good morning." Foxy said. They got up and walked into the dinning area. All the animatronics were there. They looked so happy and excited, especially Freddy. "So, Foxy. Since there is now a new Pirates Cove..." Mr. Fazbear started to say. "Do you want to perform with Mangle?" Mr. Fazbear said. Foxy just froze up, a mixture of confusion and fear was inside of him. His endoskeleton shook as he tried to find an answer, like something started working again, something that hadn't been working since the bite. He looked around, everyone stared towards him waiting desperately for him to say yes, that one simple word. Yes. He just stared, trying to find an answer. He rapidly looked around. What would his friends do? What would the kids think? What would the parent's think? He was trembling, more fear boiled up inside of him, he was worried that they would scrap him, or throw him behind a curtain to rot forever. Foxy saw the clock. It was 2 minutes till opening. Foxy was now just filled with sheer terror. He saw one way he could stop to just think alone without all these waiting face's. He ran. He ran as fast as he could down the hall. He had 5 choices, 4 party rooms and 1 office. Everyone just stared. "I'll go and get him." Mangle said. She was quick, basically flying down the hall. she looked but couldn't find him. Then she saw him in the vents. He was just curled up in a ball crying. Mangle went up next to him and hugged him. They didn't say anything for what seemed like hours until Mangle spoke. "Everything's gonna be ok." She said. Everyone waited for them to get back to them. 1 minute till opening. Foxy and Mangle came out of the vents and walked to Mr. Fazbear. "I want to perform again." Foxy said.

**Ah, so what will happen next? That the end to this chapter I hoped you enjoyed, PM me if you have suggestion's, or put in a review. BYYYYYE! **


	17. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while I just needed to take a break. So the specifics on where I was: I have been in England with a couple of my friends. Also these are the current OC's im putting in the story:**

**DemonSorceressRinato808**: **Lucina Bunny, Female, animatronic, She's a white rabbit with emerald green eyes.**

**Bio: Used to be human, She worked at Fazbear Entertainment as an electrician but went into the wrong room and got stuffed into a Toy Bonnie suit. Since they were still designing it, it had no color to it or even an endoskeleton. It didn't even have a face, so they sent it to the Pizzeria with her body still in it to keep in a small room only accessible by the air vents, but they sealed it up so no one found it, not even Mr. Fazbear himself knows.**

**So im still figuring out how im going to introduce her.**

**jak17ify**: **Silver the Falcon, Male, animatronic, He is a tall slender Falcon animatronic with bright orange eyes.**

** Bio: Silver the Falcon Is a new animatronic that Mr Fazbear buys later on in the story. He works as a greeter by day and helps the security guard at night. **

**Then there is two other's that I need more info on, but this person is a guest account not an actual fanfic account, I will definitely add them but I just need more info first.**

**So lets go on to the story!**

Mr. Fazbear got Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie to get into the parts and service room, and the Toy animitronic's on the stage. He waited anxiously for Mangle to get back into the cove. Kids were starting to hit the door. Mangle tried to go as fast as she could but it was hard to climb on the ceiling and even harder to crawl. Foxy picked her up and ran as fast as he could. They went into Pirates Cove and got ready. Mr. Fazbear put a big tarp over the door and sign to pirates cove. He opened the door and practically got run over by children and parents. But when everyone got in they stopped. A few parents looked around wondering what was up wit the tarp. "Ahem, I would like to introduce, the new and improved, Pirates Cove!" Mr. Fazbear yelled pulling the tarp down. Kids screamed with joy, but the parents felt something else, they were happy, but they were a little scared. Most of the kids were in Pirates Cove. Mangle hung from what looked a small crows nest(if you don't know what that is look it up.) Mangle looked around at all the children. She was getting quit excited about Foxy performing with her. "Hello kids!" She said, all the kids cheered. "I'd like to introduce my good 'ol pirate friend Foxy!" Mangle said. Some of the older kids who knew who he was cheered. They could all hear the loud hearty laugh of Foxy as he jumped out from behind the purple curtain. "YAR HAR HAR! I hope all of ye want ta have a bit of fun cause that's what were gonna do!" Foxy yelled. He got up on the small stage where Mangle hung. Kids were so happy that Foxy was there. "And some of ye already know me first mate, Mangle the Pirate Fox!" He yelled. Mangle tried to hold in the excitement but she just couldn't do it, she laughed like a pirate so she fit in with Foxy. Out of Pirates Cove The Toy's were not very happy. Every time there was a single laugh from Foxy, a kid would leave them and go to Pirates Cove. "He is staring to make Freddy mad." Toy Bonnie whispered to Toy Chica. Soon every kid was in Pirate Cove along with all the parents. Mr. Fazbear walked out and told them that he couldn't do anything about it. The Marionette stood there waiting for Freddy to yell, "Time for prizes!" But he didn't hear it. He couldn't take it he started smashing stuff inside The Prize Box. "Calm down, they will come." Goldy said trying to reassure Marionette. "But what if they don't?!" He replied. "I'll go talk to Foxy." Goldy said. He climbed into the air vent and found a way into Foxy and Mangles room. He stuck his head out of the purple corner and looked at Foxy. He motioned him to come into the room. "Yar, i'll be back me matey's!" Foxy said running into the room. "What is it?" Foxy asked "Freddy and Marionette aren't happy, they getting uneasy, Freddy said that you're stealing his spotlight and Marionette cant stand not giving a gift to some one." Goldy replied. "Ah, ive got the perfect idea." Foxy said. He grabbed a box and handed it to Goldy. "Take this to him, I will get the kids out there and he can give it to them." Foxy said. Goldy crawled back through the vents. Foxy went back out and on to the stage. He whispered to Mangle and told her what's going on. "Alright ye little kiddies, we be going to the prize corner to get some pirate treasure!" Mangle said in the best pirate voice she could pull off. All the kids yelled and screamed, They ran out to the prize corner as The Marionette handed them all eye patch's and bandanas. Toy Freddy was about to snap. All the parents decided to order their kids pizza and watch Freddy's gang play, so Toy Freddy was a little less mad. Foxy and Mangle decided to go visit the parts and service room.

**So that was chapter 14, hope you guys liked it. One thing before I say bye, Ive been getting hated on, now frankly I don't care, but I wanted to address this because I heard that a teenager with a speaking problem killed himself because of people making fun of his MLP Fanfic and saying it was bad. Now this is very serious, because you never know who you're saying things like this to, so I hope who ever is sending me hate stops. Now tat I have that off my chest I just wanted to say that I might not be able to write as often as I used, mainly because of family, and work problems. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really love writing this story, even if it doesn't get read. Well BYYYYYYYYYE!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey here I am back with another chapter for you, So first off this chapter im introducing an Oc (Lucina Bunny) Also im not doing OldBonnie X OldChica and ToyBonnie X ToyChica anymore because it's really weird to me, mainly because of the Fnaf fanfics I normally read ship other characters. So lets get right in.**

Chapter 15

Foxy and Mangle entered the parts and service room and saw Freddy dancing with Bonnie and Chica laughing. Apparently Jack bought them a radio, but he was passed out in a corner with an empty bottle in his hand. Freddy saw Foxy and Mangle, and fell on the ground. Everyone was laughing. BANG! The air vent above Freddy fell out off the ceiling nearly crushing Freddy. The top of the vent opened up to reveal Goldy. "Well that's interesting." Goldy said climbing out of the broken vent. Freddy was up against the wall completely terrified. Goldy looked around at the startled faces and the passed out drunk on the floor. "You having a party or something?" Goldy asked. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE VENTS!" Bonnie yelled. "Oh just looking around. Speaking of which I'd better get going." Goldy replied. He climbed into the non-broken part of the vents and went on. Everyone was completely speechless. They just looked at the vent. "Uh, well we should probably get back to the cove." Mangle said. Bonnie just sat there unfazed at what she had said. Foxy and Mangle walked back to Pirates Cove. Everyone was enjoying their pizza and watching the Toy animitronic's dance and sing. But, a small group of kids walked into Pirates Cove. "What are ye doin' in here? Foxy asked the kids. "We wanted to see you!" One of the children said. "Well ye best be headin' off to yer parents, or they might worry.' He replied.

*Goldy's POV*

I climbed back in the vent and crawled around. Thats when I saw a weird looking piece of bolted in metal. I grabbed the side of it and pulled as hard as I could. Bolt's started popping off and went everywhere until the metal piece came off. Behind it was a small room which was pitch black. It smelled of rotting flesh. I looked for a light switch but instead found an unsnapped glow stick. I snapped it and the room was covered in blood and scratches everywhere. In one corner it looked like a blood stained corpse sat there, but when I looked closer I realized it was an animatronic. _It_ noticed I was there and glanced up at me. " H-H-HELP ME-E-E..." _It_ said. I just looked at its bright green eyes and wondered what _it_ was doing here. "Who are you?" I asked. "L-L-LUC-C-CIN-NA..." It sputtered out. I then realized it was a female animatronic. She just stared at me crying. I could obviously see she had been stuffed in and possessed this animatronic. "Come with me, I can help you." Goldy said. She tried to stand but her legs were in to much pain, and she fell down. I reached my hand down and she grabbed it. I pulled her up and picked her up. I then took her through the vents and into the bathroom's. I set her down on the counter and grabbed an old janitors cleaning towel. I soaked it with water and started to scrub out the stains in her fur. **(BEFORE THE COMPANY DECIDED TO MAKE THE ANIMITRONICS HARD PLASTIC THEY WERE GOING WITH THE FUR IDEA BUT CHANGED IT)** After I got all the stains out I went into the parts and service room and grabbed a tool bag. Everyone in there (except for Jack who was still passed out) were cleaning up the mess of air vent I left on the ground. I got back to the bathroom and started to fix her up.

*Third person POV Pirates Cove*

The group of kids looked at Foxy. "Thats not gonna happen" one of the kids said. 2 kids grabbed onto Foxy's arm and pulled expecting it to pop off but it didn't budge. "That ain't gonna work on me." Foxy said. The little kids were surprised that Foxy didn't break. They started to run away. Foxy looked back at Mangle who looked like she was going to cry. "Whats wrong lass?" Foxy asked. "I don't want them to do this to you, or make me worse." She replied. " as long as I'm here no one's gonna hurt ye." Foxy said hugging her. He then kissed her passionately. Foxy then noticed that the Mr. Fazbear walked in. "Hey it's closing time, and I just wanted to say that you did good today Foxy." Mr. Fazbear said.

**So hope you guys enjoyed, it's fun writing this. So I'm not sure how I'm going to introduce silver, I'm still deciding. Well see you next chapter. BYYYYE!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guy's! Not much to explain, so ENJOOOY!**

Chapter 16

*Goldy's third person POV*

As Goldy was fixing Lucina he realized something. She had been stuffed into a Toy Bonnie prototype suit, and she's a girl, Bonnie's a boy. He looked at Lucina who hadn't even realized that. He was trying to figure out how to tell her while he was fixing her arms. Goldy thought very hard about it and decided to straight up tell her. "Uh, Lucina?" He asked. She looked at him with a blank expression. "Y-y-yes?" She said. "Well you know how you were stuffed?" Goldy said. She nodded. "Well, um ,your female, and the animatronic your stuffed in is uh, Toy Bonnie, so.." Goldy started to say. "oh, I s-s-see." She said looking down at her body. "I cant do this im sorry" Goldy said walking off. "But w-w-what about me?" Lucina asked. "I'll be right back" Goldy replied walking out of the bathroom. He reached the parts and service room and walked in. "Hey Freddy I have a bit of a problem." Goldy said. "What is it?" Freddy asked. Goldy walked up to him and told him everything that happened in the vents and then told him the problem. "Uh, well were gonna have to get Chica and Mangle to help with that." Freddy said. Chica heard that she was needed. "What do you need help with?" Chica asked. "Lets go get Mangle first, we'd rather tell you both at the same time." Freddy said. Bonnie overheard what they said and came with them to Pirates Cove. "Hey, uh guy's you awake?" Goldy said through the curtains. "Yeah."Foxy said, he didn't even know if he could get up so he woke up Mangle. She helped him get off the bed and she hung from the ceiling peering her head out. "How about you guys take a seat, but uh this is for Chica and Mangle to hear so.." Freddy said. "Yeah we get the point." Foxy said, him and Bonnie walked out. Freddy and Goldy told them what's going on and why they need their help. "We will definitely help, but what about Toy Chica?" Mangle said. Goldy hadn't thought of that. "How about you 2 get her and explain this, while the rest of us wait atone of the party rooms." Freddy said. they nodded and went off. Mangle sat on Chica's shoulder's. They went up to Toy Chica and told her everything. She agreed to help. Goldy then walked the three into the bathroom. He told Lucina what was going on. Goldy didn't want any part of the rest of fixing her. After about an hour Chica came out. "She needs clothes." she said. "Why's that?" Goldy asked. "Well you Know how Foxy Has to wear shorts, Bonnie and Freddy have to wear those suits, an I have to wear this dress, well, you know..." She said **(YES THEY ARE WEARING CLOTHES I DIDNT GET INTO THIS DETAIL BECAUSE IT WANT VERY IMPORTANT.) **"Oh, well what could she wear?" Goldy asked. Mangle popped her head out. "She can wear my old dress, I obviously cant wear it." She said. Mangle then crawled as fast as she could to Pirates Cove and grabbed the dress. "This should fit her." Mangle said.

**Sorry for the short chapter, im currently typing this on my phone, because im on my way back to my house, don't worry a friend is driving me. I was just at this party celebrating one of my friends birthday's. So hoped you enjoyed, BYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	20. Update 2

**I'm sorry I haven't been uploading, there has been a lot going on and I needed to take a break. I am not abandoning this story. I will be uploading again regularly, so expect a chapter soon. Now I want to address the fact that there are a few reviews saying bad things about my story and all I have to say about that is, keep it to yourself, if you don't like it stop reading. So I have gotten some new Oc's, but I'm gonna talk about them in the next chapter. If you want your Oc in the story it is not too late I am still excepting them. Well goodbye, and I will see you in the next chapter. BYYYYYYYE!**


	21. Chapter 17

**Im so sorry that I haven't made a chapter in so long i've been very busy with work and my family and ive just had no time to upload, BUT FEAR NOT! I HAVE COME TO YOU WITH A NEW CHAPTER! SO LETS NOT WASTE OUR TIME HERE, AND LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN! **

**But first,**The Radioactive Pegasus, playstationlover123, and ANon** I am definitely using your oc's, but im introducing them later on.**

Chapter 17

Mangle went into the bathroom. Every animatronic stood outside of the bathroom waiting to see how Lucina looked wit the dress on. When Lucina and Mangle walked (Well Mangle crawled) out of the bathroom. Everyone started introducing themselves but for some reason one of them was being shy. He stood there behind everyone else staring at her like he was in a trance. It was Toy Bonnie. He sat there staring into her emerald green eyes. He loved the way she talked made feel happy. No body realized that he was just standing in the back. Lucina saw him standing there. She held out her hand and said "Hi, im Lucina." He shook her hand and tried to talk but couldn't do it. "Uh, I-I-Im uh..." He stuttered out. "Are you ok?" She asked. Toy Bonnie just froze and smiled, then suddenly turned around and ran. He tripped over a party hat, sending him flying down the hall. He got up and ran into the kitchen. "Um... ok." Lucina said. "What is his problem?" She asked. "Not sure, uh, Foxy go see what's wrong with him" Freddy said. "Got it." Foxy said running down the hall towards the kitchen. "Hey, uh Bonnie ye in here?" Foxy said peering through the kitchen doors. Toy Bonnie heard him and hid inside a chest freezer. "Lad I know ye be in there." Foxy said tapping his hook on he freezer. "GO AWAY!" Toy Bonnie said. Foxy opened up the freezer and saw there was enough room for both of them. Foxy got in and sat next to Toy Bonnie. "What's wrong lad?" Foxy asked him. "S-s-she's just so beautiful, I-I-I just..." He said. "Aaah, I get it. There's nothing to worry 'bout lad, you can do it, you just have to take your time with her, she's been through a lot." Foxy said. "Thanks Foxy." Toy Bonnie said. "But we cant tell the others..." Toy Bonnie said. "Well, lets make some pizza then." Foxy said. "Why?" Toy Bonnie asked. "As an excuse, if ye say yer makin a pizza as a welcoming gift, then boom, yer ok." Foxy replied. "Oh, well we better get started." Toy Bonnies said. They got up and grabbed enough dough to make 4 pizza's. They started putting all the toppings on and threw them in the ovens. "Hey Foxy were is Bo-" Freddy said walking into the kitchen seeing the two making pizza's. "You know Chica's not gonna be happy with you two cooking pizza without her." Freddy said. Foxy just laughed. "HAHAHA! Which one?" Foxy said. Him and Toy Bonnie laughed while they pulled out the pizza's. A short while later the brought the pizza's out and set them on the table. Everyone came out of the hall and sat down. They all celebrated and made Jack blast music out of the two big stage speaker's. They all had fun and after awhile Freddy pointed something out. "Wait, where is Lucina gonna sleep?" Freddy asked. "Goldy froze as everyone stared at him "I DONT KNOW STOP STARING AT ME!" He yelled. "Well than what are we gonna do about that, we all sleep in the party room's and the parts and service room." Toy Chica said. Foxy bumped Toy Bonnie and whispered to him "Suggest that she sleep's in your room." Foxy whispered. He looked at Foxy with the expression that said "no", but Foxy glared at him with an expression that said "do it now or i'll gut you like a fish", so he stood up "She could stay in my room." He said. "Alright, perfect." Freddy said. They were all tired and walked off to their "rooms". Toy Bonnie showed Lucina around the pizzeria, until they got to Party Room 4. Toy Bonnie pulled out a small cot from the vent, Mr. Fazbear had bought them all cots to sleep in. "You can sleep in my cot until we get another." He said. "Thank you!" She said. He helped her set the cot up. "I'll be right back." Toy Bonnie said, walking out of the room.

*Lucina's POV*

"Wow, everyone here is being so nice, and this is the first time I've seen anyone in 2 year's, and Bonnie seems nice, letting me sleep in his room, on his cot." I thought. I laid down on the cot which was surprisingly comfy. Bonnie walked back in the room with another cot. "I found an extra!" He said to me. "Well that's good, oh let me get up-" I said but he interrupted me. "Oh no that's fine you're fine." He said. "Well, if you insist." I said. He set up his new cot and laid down.

*Pirates Cove third person POV*

"So what's up with Toy Bonnie?" Mangle asked. "Oh the lad just want to make some pizza to celebrate." Foxy replied. "Oh come your not fooling me what's up with him?" She said "Ugh, fine. He likes Lucina" Foxy said. "Wow, he does?" She said. "Yes, we made pizza's so no one would know." He replied. "Well what did you tell him?" Mangle asked. "I told em just to take it slow with her, considering the fact of what the lass had been through, then when we couldn't figure out were she would sleep I told him to have her go in his room." Foxy said

**Alright that was chapter 17, I hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the long wait though, but I WILL upload tomorrow I promise! BYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	22. Ugh

**I know, I promised I'd have a chapter up, but my computer is broke and I couldn't get it running on my phone, I am terribly sorry, and I wish it didn't happen. Im getting it fixed over the weekend and by Monday it will be working. Also , im getting real tired of this hate, I ignore it when people are saying the story sucks, but when someone tells me to kill myself, that's when I care, I know they only want attention because they don't get what they want, but what about how I feel? An autistic 13 year old hung himself because of people hating on his fanfic. How the hell do you think he felt? How do you think I feel? I wake up everyday to go on here and find at least 10 pm's saying I should kill myself EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY! Im getting REAL fucking angry ok, SO STOP! I don't do this story for attention, I do it because it's fun, and because my friend (the one who killed himself) is the one who got me to write this story in the first place! SO STOP WITH THE FUCKING HATE!**

**See you on Monday. I hope.**


	23. Chapter 18

**Hey! its Monday and my computer is fixed! So here I am with a new chapter! 1 new Oc is being introduced, From ****foxyxchicaforever(Hope). ****ENJOOOOY! **

Chapter 18

Jack walked out of the office and saw Mr. Fazbear talking to someone. "We'll just wheel 'im up to the door, and you cant do the rest." The man said. "Ah good." Mr. Fazbear replied. The man walked out and Jack walked up to Mr. Fazbear. "Hey, are you getting a new arcade game?" Jack asked. "Oh no..." Mr. Fazbear said. "New animatronic." He whispered. "Do you need help getting it in here?" Jack asked. "Yes!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed. Jack and Mr. Fazbear walked out and wheeled the box in. "Were gonna take this to the parts and service room." Mr. Fazbear told Jack. They rolled the box to the parts and service room and set it up against the wall. "What is that?" Bonnie asked. "Oh this is-" Jack was interrupted by Mr. Fazbear. "an arcade game!" Mr. Fazbear yelled over Jack. "Come on Jack we best be going." He said. "But yo-" Jack started to say. "NOW!" Mr. Fazbear yelled, grabbing Jacks arm and pulling him out of the room. "We can't let them know yet." Mr. Fazbear said before walking back to his office. Jack was confused, but he guessed it was a surprise.

*Pirates Cove*

"I wonder what's in that box." Mangle said. "Probably another arcade game." Foxy replied. "Lets go see what the others are doing." Mangle said. "Ok." Foxy Replied, whilst picking up Mangle and putting her on his shoulders. Her wires and extra limbs rapped around him like a coat. Foxy looked like he had 3 heads, His own, Mangle's, and the little endoskeleton head. Foxy walked out and saw Chica taking to Lucina. "So, Lucina, how do ye like it here?" Foxy asked Lucina. "Well it's been pretty fun. Bon showed me around last night." Lucina said **(IVE BEEN GETTING COMPLAINTS SAYING THAT CALLING TOY BONNIE, BONNIE IS CONFUSING, SO HE WILL BE REFERED TO AS BON . SAME WITH TOY FREDDY, HE WILL BE REFERED TO AS FRED, AND TOY CHICA WILL BE REFERED TO AS CHICADEE) **"Thats good to hear!" Mangle said. "Oh, by the way, thank you for the dress." Lucina said. "No problem." Mangle said. Foxy and Mangle left and walked down the hall to go see Jack. "He Foxy!" Mangle said. "Yes?" Foxy replied. Mangle didn't respond, but instead grabbed on to the ceiling and pulled herself and Foxy up. "What are ye doin lass?" Foxy asked. "Im gonna make you fly!" She exclaimed. She suddenly grabbed his feet and pulled them up so he was parallel with the ground. "Just be careful!" Foxy yelled. "Hold your arms out like Superman!" Mangle yelled. Foxy did so and Mangle went as fast as she could crawling on the ceiling. Foxy felt like he was flying, but things took a turn for the worst when the got to the office. Mangle suddenly stop, and Foxy flew out of her grasp. He went flying straight towards Jack who was sitting in the office chair. "AAAAAHHH!" Jack screamed. Foxy screeched as he hit Jack. The office chair hit the wall and Foxy was on top of Jack. Foxy, Mangle, and Jack were all laughing, until Jack stood up. There was a loud crunch sound as he fell onto the ground screaming in pain. Everyone was suddenly in the office, while Mr. Fazbear called 911.

*Here is the call. O= operator MF= Mr. Fazbear*

O: 911 What' your emergency?

MF: Uh, One of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was turned of an fell on top of the day shift guard, and we need an ambulance.

O: We are sending an ambulance right away sir.

MF: Thank you.

*Call ends*

"Alright I've called for an ambulance." Mr. Fazbear said. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt him!" Foxy told Mr. Fazbear. "Is this true Mangle?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "Yes, it was my fault. Me and Foxy were messing around, and things got out of hand." Mangle said looking own sadly. "Well, we will have to do something about it later, all of you except Foxy needs to go back to there spots." Mr. Fazbear said. "What about Lucina?" Bon asked. "She'll go to the parts and service room." He replied. Everyone rushed out. Mr. Fazbear ran to the front door and led the paramedics to the office.

*Time jump to after paramedics take Jack away*

"Ok, so I know tonight has been... Eventful, but I have something to show all of you." Mr. Fazbear said. "Uh Bonnie, can you help me?" He asked. "Yeah sure." Bonnie said. Mr. Fazbear, Bonnie, and Fred went and got the box and wheeled them out. Everyone was now siting down on the stage.(Except Mangle and Marionette. Mangle was on the ceiling while Marionette stayed in The Prize Box.) Mr. Fazbear went to his office and came back with a crowbar. He popped open the first one. A big burly wolf animatronic stood inside. He had white fur, but had no fur on his right arm or left leg, and has half a face was gone. "Damn, I should have known it be like this." Mr. Fazbear mumbled. The others looked at the new animatronic. "This here is Chapton Ghost the Wolf, we bought him from our old competitor, Jamie's pizza palace, the owner had an unfortunate bankruptcy problem and he had to sell his animatronics. We are getting 1 other, in a few day's, uh I think his name was Silver the Falcon, im not sure, but we'll tell when he gets here. They had 2 other animatronics but 1 of them got scrapped, I think his name was Monroe the Wolf, he was scrapped because he assaulted another animatronic named Old Jane the Kitten, sadly she was too badly damaged, I don't know what they did with her though." Mr. Fazbear explained. Mr. Fazbear flipped his on switch and his eye's glowed like 2 purple gems.

**CLIFF HANGER! What is going to be the other animatronics reaction? You get to find out in chapter 19! Hope you enjoyed! BYYYYYYYYE!**


	24. Im sick

**I can't upload for awhile guys, I'm sick. Sorry.**


	25. I cannot handle this right now

**I am having the worst fucking day ever. I'm sick with the flu, I am going to get fired at my job, and I have gotten 3 pm's saying I should hang myself and that my friend deserved to die. I am so fucking pissed. If some one doesn't fucking convince me not to, I am stopping this fanfic. I am done with this. So if you really want this story to continue, then convince me to keep it up. If no one can convince me, then I'm giving the story to someone else. I am done and cannot handle this right now.**

**Goodbye.**


	26. Update 3

**So, you were probably not expecting another update, considering the circumstances, but I assure you, this is all planned out. Now I am not Marionette, I am his brother, (The 1 who broke his ankle) So when I heard he was sick I came to help him, and he told me how pissed off he was, and the stuff about his job and this fanfic and I just had to help him out. So what's going on is, he wrote down on a notepad what he wants me to type down story wise. SO DO NOT PANIC! The doctor said he should be feeling better by Sunday, and until then I will be typing and responding to pm's and review's. Now I am going to start tomorrow with the actual fanfic chapter's. until then I hope you all have a wonderful time. **

**(Oh by the way, refer to me as GoldenBonnie, I haven't yet registered for fanfic but I will.)**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

**(That the outro he use's, so...)**


	27. Chapter 19

**Hello! GoldenBonnie here. So this is up so late. Marionette has written down everything that he wants on this chapter. I finally registered!(**GoldenBonnie1987**). So lets get right into it! Sorry this is gonna be short.**

Chapter 19

Chapton looked up at Mr. Fazbear. "Hello my na-" Mr. Fazbear was interrupted by Chapton. "I know who you are, and why im here." Chapton said sadly. "I also know who all of you are, so you don't have to introduce yourselves." He said, pushing everyone out of his way and stomping off into the parts and service just glared at him as he stormed off into the parts and service room. Goldy seemed the most irritated. He didn't like him very much. Goldy didn't know why, he was programed not to like other company's that threatened his existence, because if they got more money, he'd be scrapped. Of course there wasn't much he could do about Chapton for if he were to bring harm to him, he'd be in trouble. Apparently Mr. Fazbear had paid a lot of money for Chapton, even tough he wasn't in the best condition, mentally and physically. "He seems nice." Foxy said sarcastically. "Well why does he have to stay with us?" Bonnie asked. "Because, they were going to scrap him, and I didn't want that to happen." Mr. Fazbear replied. Goldy grunted and walked off because of what Mr. Fazbear said. Foxy and Mangle went back to Pirates Cove. Fred, Bon, and Chicadee all went to the party rooms to go to sleep. Lucina followed Bon. Mr. Fazbear went back to his office. The last 3 sat there and talked about Chapton. "Well there is not enough room for him." Freddy said. " Well I'm not telling him that!" Bonnie said. "Me neither!" Chica said. "Well, Bonnie could sleep in the office and you can sleep in the generator room." Freddy said to Chica. "Then where will you sleep?" Bonnie asked. "I will sleep in the Prize Box." Freddy said. " Marionette will NOT let you sleep in there." Chica said. "Well I have to try." Freddy replied, walking towards The Prize Box. He knocked on it, and it opened. "Yes?" Goldy asked. "Hey, uh, can I stay in the prize box tonight?" Freddy asked. He could hear whispering. The box opened. "Come on in!" Goldy said. "Uh, it looks a little small" Freddy said, stepping in, but when his feet touched the floor he started falling. Freddy was screaming until he suddenly stopped falling. He looked around at the absolute nothingness, until he spotted Goldy and Marionette sitting on the ground. "Where exactly do you sleep?" Freddy asked. "Watch this." Marionette said. Suddenly a bed appeared behind Freddy. "But how did you do that..." Freddy asked completely dumbfounded. "If you think of it, it happens. But what is here, can't go out there." Marionette said pointing towards the ceiling. Freddy jumped on the bed and 4 walls formed around the bed. Marionette laid down in the ground and fell asleep while Goldy did the same thing as Freddy.

*office*

Bonnie looked around the office and noticed Jacks that was on the ground. Bonnie picked it up and put it on his head. Bonnie laughed and sat in Jacks chair. He picked up the tablet and flicked to the parts and service camera. Chapton just laid on the ground. He looked like he was crying. Of course there was little to no audio so Bonnie couldn't hear anything. He looked at Chapton feeling kind of sad for him, whatever he was upset about. Bonnie flicked to party room 4, where Bon and Lucina were asleep. He flicked to party room 3, and saw Fred reading a book. He started to get bored of it and went to sleep.

*Generator room*

Chica looked around at the small room and saw the couch bed. "Well, better than being near Chapton" Chica thought. The bed was already unfolded, so she laid down in it. The small tv screen lit up as she pressed the remote's power button. She watched Tv until she eventually fell asleep.

**Sorry this is short and late, but it's hard to type this while healing Marionette get better and an iPad isn't the most reliable. So I'll see you tomorrow!**

** BYYYYE!**

**(I still don't get the point in his outro)**


	28. Chapter 20

**Hey! GoldenBonnie here, Marionette will be back either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, so expect to hear from him! But until the, you're stuck with me. Let's get right in!**

Chapter 20

Foxy woke up to the sound of clanging pans. He got out of bed and went of Pirates Cove. The kitchen door was cracked open a bit and that's where the sound was coming from. Foxy opened the door to find Chapton searching through the cupboards. "Do yea need help find in something?" Foxy asked. "Yeah, I'm looking for a pan." Chapton replied. "Top shelf." Foxy said. Chapton open the top shelf and sure enough there it was. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday, I wasn't particularly fond of coming here, but you all seem so nice. That's why I'm in here, I'm trying to cook you guys breakfast to say sorry." Chapton said. "Well it looks like he need help there." Foxy said. "Yeah, I don't really know how to cook much." Chapton said. Foxy started grabbing stuff out of the fridge and setting them down on the counter. "I'll be right back." Foxy said rushing out of the door. A few minutes later he came back in with Mangle. " I explained everything to her." Foxy said. "Ok we are going to make some pancakes." Mangle said. Mangle started grabbing stuff and throwing it into the counter. Foxy, Mangle, and Chapton were all putting ingredients into bowls. Mangle started to pour the batter onto pans and they started cooking, then Chapton started flipping them. After awhile they were all done. "That was pretty fun." Chapton said. "You could say that again." Foxy said Laughing. "Ok, Chapton, we are going to have to fix you up." Mangle said. "What do you mean?" Chapton asked. "Well look at your arm. And your leg. Well your face is kinda messed up." Foxy said. Mangle hit Foxy on the back of the head. "Stop being mean!" Mangle yelled at him. "No he right, I do need to be fixed up. At least it's just my arm. And my leg. Also my face." Chapton said. "Alright then we will go and get the stuff to fix you up. Also we don't have to fix anything underneath, right?" Mangle asked. Chapton looked confused. Foxy then whispered to him what she meant. "Oh, uh no." Chapton said feeling very awkward. "That's a relief." Mangle said. She crawled off into Pirates Cove. "I'm guessing you two are together." Chapton said. "Yer not havin any ideas are ye?" Foxy said in a deep tone. "Don't worry, I already had my love get ripped away from me and no one can replace her." Chapton replied sadly. "I'm back!" Mangle said happily. "Then let's get started." Foxy said. Mangle and foxy started putting on new patches of fur and fixing loose wires. They had to use an old Foxy head to fix his face. "Alright there we go!" Mangle said. "I'll go wake up the others." Foxy said as he ran off, while Mangle and Chapton set up the place for breakfast. Everyone walked out and saw the big breakfast on the table. Everyone sat down. "So what's with the big breakfast? Is it a special occasion?" Fred asked. "Yeah why'd you make breakfast?" Bonnie asked. "Actually, you have Chapton to thank for breakfast." Mangle said as Chapton walked out of the kitchen wearing a news center black suit. "Well I couldn't have done without Foxy and Mangle. Now I have done this for all of you to say that I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday." Chapton said. Everyone talked and laughed. Eventually everyone started liking Chapton.

**So these chapters are going to be shorter until Marionette feels better, sorry. But this might be the last time you hear from me until I start my own fic, but you might hear from me tomorrow. **

**BYYYYYYYYE!**


	29. Chapter 21

**I am so so so SO SOOOOOOOO Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. There has been WAY too much stuff i've had to handle and I didn't time to upload, PLUS ive been in Ireland visiting old friends and looking at where I grew up at. So, lets just get on with the story. I also wanted to thank DoctorBeck and THEDALEKOFNIGHTHAWK for talking to me and helping me through these past couple of day's.**

Chapter 21

Chapton was so happy that they were liking him and it seemed that Freddy and him were gonna be good friends. "So Chapton, what was it like at the other place?" Bonnie asked. Chapton saw flashbacks of him and his friends at the pizzeria having fun. "It was great, until one day when things went wrong. But that's a story for another time." Chapton replied thinking about what happened with him and is best friend, Monroe. He remembered it so well.

*Chapton's Flashback*

"You'd best stop right there!" Chapton yelled. "But I thought we were having fun?" Monroe said laughing. Monroe grabbed Chapton and threw him on table. "Oh, look at this pretty knife I have here!" Monroe said before cutting off chunks of Chapton's arm and leg. "Stop this please Monroe!" Jane yelled out. "But the fun is just beginning my dear!" Monroe replied digging the knife into Chapton's face. Chapton screamed in pain. Jane pushed Monroe off of Chapton. "STOP THS!" She yelled. "You shouldn't have done that." Monroe said, then he picked up his knife and Struck Jane in the face and arms until she fell down. "This is gonna be fun!" Monroe yelled while stabbing Jane continuously in the chest until she stopped moving. "Now who's next?" Monroe said, but he got struck in the back of the head with a baseball bat. It was the stores owner.

*Going out of his flashback*

"Well this was very good breakfast, thank you." Lucina said. "Well thank you." Chapton said. Everyone got up and took there dishes to the sink. Mr. Fazbear was about to wash his dish. "NO!" Chapton yelled startling everyone. "I will wash all of the dishes." He said calmly. Everyone put there dishes in a pile next to the sink and left except Chica. "I'm gonna help you." She said. "No I've go-" Chica interrupted Chapton by glaring very angrily at Chapton. "Thanks for the help." Chapton said nervously turning the faucet on. Freddy and the others left the kitchen to go do their own things. Freddy and Bonnie found an old table tennis set and they started playing with it. Foxy and Mangle rehearsed for there performance in Pirates Cove. Bon and Lucina were making sure there party rom was neat and ready for the birthday party that was scheduled for today. Mr. Fazbear drove to the hospital to make sure Jack was ok. Chicadee and Fred sat on the stage and talked. It was 2 hour till opening. Mr. Fazbear got back from the hospital. "Alright everyone, Jack is gonna be ok, he will be back in 2 days." Mr. Fazbear announced. Mr. Fazbear found Chapton and Chica talking in the kitchen. "Hey Chapton come here real quick." Mr. Fazbear said. He took Chapton to Prates Cove. "Hey Mangle, Foxy." He said. "I was wondering if Chapton could perform with you 2?" Mr. Fazbear asked. Foxy and Mangle agreed and they started to dress Chapton like a British soldier. "Is this necessary?" Chapton asked. "Aye, sir Chapton. Pirates fought against the British soldiers because they wanted the treasure, so ye and I will have a plastic sword fight and I will defeat you, showing the kids that pirates stay strong, like they should." Foxy responded. "So we are adding in a lesson?" Chapton asked. "We all do here at Fazbear's. We teach the kids lessons so they stay happy." Foxy said. Mangle finished dressing up Chapton. There was 1 hour till opening.

**So I know this was short but I promise these will be longer, I just have to get used to doing this again. So I hope you liked it, Also I am not taking anymore OC's there is a lot I have listed down and Im not sure that all the ones I have are going to be put in the story. BYYYYYYYE!**


	30. SMITTY WERBEN JAEGER MAN JENSEN 1 11!

**I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! I have not been able to upload lately, and now im not gonna be uploading for awhile. I am in the process of moving ALL THE WAY TO IRELAND! I'm heading back to Ireland for a job opportunity. I will be doing engineering. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOORY!**

**I wont be uploading until 1 week from now, but when I get back on fanfic, IMA GET HERE WITH AN IRISH BANG! YOU WILL GET A 2000 WORD STORY AND I WILL BE UPLOADING DAILY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So once again I am terribly sorry. **


End file.
